


All For You

by chsug0



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsug0/pseuds/chsug0
Summary: Jamil doesn't mind doing things for you-- the gritty and rough things, too.
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for Jamil x Fem! Reader so here we go

He didn’t mind doing troublesome things if it was for her. Of course, she didn’t have to know. Jamil had enough on his mind with Kalim’s clumsiness and carefree behavior, but he didn’t mind her. That was new for him, but it was a pleasant surprise. He welcomed her presence into his life and immediately catches himself whenever he finds his thoughts drifting to her. 

Like all couples, however, they keep their own secrets. Perhaps his beloved couldn’t notice the pest that slithered its way into her life. Like Kalim, he kept a radar for danger, and dealt with it out of sight. But unlike the person he knew his whole life, his lover knew nothing of the unpleasant aftertaste.

With Grimm out playing Magical Shift with the the other "inhabitants" of the Ramshackle Dorm, _____ was left alone to study all the complicated terminology of the complicated world she was stranded in. All was quiet except for the occasional scribble sounds coming from the contact between her pen and the paper. That was until _____ felt the familiar sensation of lips against the back of her neck. Reaching behind her, She called out softly as she set her pen down on her desk, “Jamil.”

“Kalim wanted me to invite you to another party tonight,” he sighs into her hair “he didn’t have to, though, I was going to bring you myself.”

Euphoria struck as she dreamily dragged the dark-haired male towards her bed. Their bodies bounced as they fell back onto the bed with dazed smiles and laughter. This lowly servant felt like a king whenever he was with her, and for once he felt like his life was complete. 

The two sat up on the mattress as he reached in his jacket pocket.

“I have a challenge for you,” he proposed. “If you can guess which hand the candy is in three times in a row, I’ll tell you some of my secrets, since I already know some of yours.”

“Secrets? From Jamil?” She pondered. “That’s new. Do I get to keep the candy?”   


He presented his two closed fists, “of course.”

Observing his left hand and then moving on to the right, she tapped at his right hand. He smiled as he turned the hand over and revealed a small caramel drop. His lover takes the caramel before uttering “that’s one candy” before reaching into his pockets for more candy.

“Again,” he coaxed. 

Repeating her observation with curious eyes, she chooses his left hand, and to her surprise, she was right yet again. Amusement washed over her face before meeting eyes with the vice dorm leader. A little sound of bewilderment leaves her mouth as she grabs Jamil’s right hand and pries the fingers open.

“I would’ve been right either way,” she sighed. “Does that mean I win?”   


“I suppose,” he smirks, emptying his pockets that were filled with five more wrapped caramel drops. “That’s because all these candies are for you.” 

The young student could feel her face heat up as Jamil reached over to pepper her face with kisses.

“So, you were going to tell me some of your secrets anyway?” She began unwrapping one of the caramel drops. 

“Some, not all, though,” Jamil noted. “I was just trying to make a point with the candies.”

“Like what?”

The vice dorm leader hesitated before speaking “Unlike… Kalim-- whom I was born to serve, I don’t mind putting effort to please you, to protect you…”

He continues, staring down at his hands, almost too guilty for you to not be concerned. “And I want you to understand that everything I do, I do for you. Everything is for you.  _ Assassination attempts, possible trauma... _ ” He mumbles the last part.

“Jamil?” Gentle hands guide his face so that the two would get a clear view of each others' expressions. 

He wonders why he feels so nervous. He could never be when it came to Kalim, but this was different. She didn’t know of his unsavory acts, or why he would be forced to such drastic behavior. He feared a negative response, but he wanted her to understand. He wanted more than anything for her to see his way.

And he smiles, almost pathetically, “There’s no one else to harm you now, and I made sure of that.”


End file.
